holiday hustle
by JulyB96
Summary: "It's more of a melting pot to me," She said. "Besides, you're not fooling me. You love Christmas, and the festival, and you even liked that one time the Hecate cabin had us celebrate Yule. What's on your mind?" Her eyes were dark, calculating, and a faint trace of amusement hid in her features. His breath caught, she had him.


this is a fic i wrote for the holidays, it's jasipereyna (which is jason x piper x reyna); gonna be honest i have no idea who here might be interested in this but here it is! i love them they're such a pure ot3, where could you possibly go wrong with them?

this was part of the holiday frenzy from polypjoweek on tumblr btw

* * *

"Annabeth invited us over this Friday," Reyna said and Jason groaned in response. She laughed, leaning in ever closer to his side from where they sat on the couch. "What's wrong? Any beef that I don't know about?"

"No, I just wanted to relax this weekend."

Reyna hummed and slung an around across his stomach, "We're relaxing right now, Grace." He pressed a kiss against her head absentmindedly and paused; she had a point. They'd been watching holiday specials for a few hours now, with their feet kicked up on the coffee table and cocoa mugs empty and abandoned on the floor. He had an arm slung loosely around her and the heat that radiated between them was enough to have him nodding off for the past half an hour.

"That's true, it's just the shopping and the decorating and the—"

"Not a Christmas person? You love going to see the tree."

"I'm not a three different holiday's person." Jason grumbled, scratching at the back of his head. "Well, I mean, I don't mind but…" Reyna lifted her head from where it sat against his shoulder to glance at him.

"It's more of a melting pot to me," She said. "Besides, you're not fooling me. You love Christmas, and the festival, and you even liked that one time the Hecate cabin had us celebrate Yule. What's on your mind?" Her eyes were dark, calculating, and a faint trace of amusement hid in her features. His breath caught, she had him.

"I, I don't know what to get Piper this year," He stuttered out. "I've been thinking about it for weeks and I've got nothing." Reyna smiled and kissed him softly. Half his nerves dispersed immediately.

"I'm sure she'll love anything you get her. Why do you always get so worked up?"

"I know she will, but I want to show her I care, and you know she likes to do things not hold things, and…" He glanced at Aurum and Argentum sleeping in the corner, their gears buzzing quietly in the form of snores, curled up together with their small tabby cat in the middle. "Our apartment isn't big enough for another pet. Besides, nobody can _ever_ beat your presents, Reyna."

"Hmm, I'll admit that's true," She said, then suddenly pouted. "You know, with all this talk about Piper's gift I'm a getting a little jealous, are you worried about _me—_ " Jason tackled her to the sofa and went to tickle her sides. A grin broke out across his face as her laughter echoed off the walls.

"No way, Arellano, I know _you_ know I have yours already. Stop trying to bait me into spilling the beans."

"The jelly beans?"

"Yes," He stopped his motions and stretched out atop her. "The jelly beans." She huffed at his weight, but otherwise didn't protest.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," She said. "Wanna go shopping tomorrow? Maybe I can help."

"I'd like that," He sighed as she slung an arm around his neck, pulling him closer. A smirk grew quickly on her lips.

"Or maybe I can just get you a big, red bow to sling around your hips."

He rolled his eyes, "What am I? Arm candy?"

"Clearly," She said and pulled him into a kiss. He inched his hands up underneath her shirt, biting lightly at her lip as she threw one leg around his hip. The television was enough to drown out the door swinging open, but as the sound of bags hitting the doorframe and boots being dragged down the hallway reached them, they smiled in unison. "Don't stop."

He shook his head in reply, "Of course." They continued their motions quietly, kissing one another idly, teeth clacking together every so often, until—

 _"Come on,"_ Piper whined as she saw them and Jason stuffed his face against Reyna's shoulder to stifle his laughter. "I'm so tired from shopping, I don't have the energy for that." She shuffled over to them and threw her body down on top of his. This time, Reyna heaved.

"Okay, too heavy."

"Don't care," Piper grumbled and leaned down to give her a kiss, moving to press her lips against Jason's a moment later. "How was your day?"

"Boring," They both replied. "Yours?"

"So many presents. Oh, I got a case of wine, for Dionysus' festival. It's sitting in the car."

Reyna let out a cry, "Babe, no! I had a whole case sitting since last year. Thought it'd be better, right? You're supposed to let it sit, right?"

"Yeah, but it's okay," Jason said. "Now, we'll just have more." After a moment or two, she didn't reply, and he turned his head to glance her way, brows furrowing at her troubled expression. The usual rainbow or her iris was dulled, and she had her lips pressed firmly against his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"My father called, my grandpa's been asking about me. I haven't seen him in so long, I wanna go visit him but I don't know when I'd have the time, or money." Jason's eyes darted to Reyna and although she hid her smile well, he could tell she was thinking just the same as he: Plane tickets.

He cleared his throat, "I'm sure we can all find the time."

"You'd go with me?"

"Would you like us?" Reyna asked and he could feel Piper's chest expand.

"Of course! I don't know when we'll go, but yes." She kissed them both again, this one more energized than the last and they kissed back enthusiastically, a little unwilling to break apart. A rolled back against the couch and let Piper fall between them.

"We should move this somewhere else," Reyna said. "I'm not all that interested in Christmas movies right now."

"I said I'm tired, but…" Piper's eyes darted back and forth and she sighed. "You're tempting me."

"Fantastic," Jason said, nerves all about gone. A gift was building itself slowly at the back of his mind and as he stared at them both, he couldn't have been happier. He watched as Reyna threw an around around Piper, pulling her closer and he followed, lips searching for her collarbone, but just before he could press down she spoke up.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I got us all ugly Christmas sweaters for to wear to Annabeth's dinner."

Both him and Reyna groaned. "Alright, mood's gone."

"Agreed," Reyna said.

"Hey!"

* * *

thank you so much for reading, i hope you enjoyed!

reviews are always highly appreciated


End file.
